The Missing Children
The Missing Children is the thirteenth episode of Star Trek: The New Adventures. It aired on the 23rd of March, 2019. Description When the USS Valentine travels to a world of aliens that cannot have children, the aliens abduct some of the children, much the frustration of the crew. Meanwhile the future Wesley Crusher must protect Summary Teaser The Valentine investigates the planet Karak and is hailed by a young female who identifies herself as Rashar who politely welcomes them and the Karakians are wishing to talk. Before Johnson can say that they can come aboard, she and a man come aboard the Valentine like a Q Johnson says, startling everyone. Rashar introduces the man is her father, Yeger. Green asks why didn't they wait until they can beam aboard the Valentine. Yeger replies that the transporters cannot effect them. Then they feel uncomfortable and scream because of the bright lights but get used to the environment. Without a single warning, Williams, Carver and Johnson get transported of the Valentine into a room which is similar to their conference room. They get introduced to a their elders, Romshaq and Kreuella, Rashar's grandparents. Williams says a pleasure to meet them. And they reply it is a pleasure to meet them too. They are willing for a trade, some of the children aboard their ship and in exchange a ion modulator. Carver says that that is very rare across the galaxy. However Johnson puts his foot down and replies that they are never gonna give them their children, much to the disappointment of Yeger who just transports them back to their ship. Meanwhile, it seems that they did not take no as an answer. During a fight between a sciences division officer and his kid, the kid gets transported off the ship. The same happened more children, including a little girl. (more to come) Notes and references *It is revealed that the future version of Wesley Crusher has remained on board the Valentine. *Pauline W. Alexander, who plays Kreuella in this episode, is the adopted mother of William D. Alexander. Cast Starring *Nicholas Herbert as Captain Jeffery Johnson *William D. Alexander as Commander Adam Williams Also starring *Louisa Baxter as Doctor Amy Green *Jack Levardis as Lt. Cmdr. Justin Davenport *Aaron K. Adams as Lt. Cmdr. Robert Carver *Margaret Yar as Lt. Cmdr. Wendy Anderson *Eva Losekin as Lt. Willow Mitchell Guest stars *Gary Yeager as Yeger *Mary Bryce as Rashar *Abigail Johnson as Elizabeth *Roberta Jackson as Lt. Cmdr. Sarah Thompson *Earl Baxter as Romshaq *Pauline W. Alexander as Kreuella Special guest star *Wil Wheaton as "Future Wesley Crusher" Co-stars *Joanne Quinn as Nomala *Adam Mitchell as Hipaf *Wyatt Dunn as Lt. Young *Ian Roberts as Phillip *Brooke Thompson as Crewman Baxter *Tayla White as Jessica *Quentin Jones as Jason *Darlene McGregor as Nicole *Tiffany C. Davison as Mary Uncredited co-stars *Aiden Rodriguez as Crewman Burns *David Chong as Akio Chen *Denise Davenport as Phillips *Ronald Jeremiah Dickerson as Monroe *Rick Longhard as Father *Steven MacTavish as Jason's father *Joanne Joshua as Jason's mother *Riley Walsh as school teacher *Natasha Currey as girl *Jane Calloway as female student *Susan Gregory as operations division officer *Marc Galloway as The Caretaker (voice) *Unknown performers as **Several school children **Mother Category:TNA episodes